


Waking Up With You

by abrooklynprecinct



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrooklynprecinct/pseuds/abrooklynprecinct
Summary: A morning with Jake and Charles.
Relationships: Charles Boyle & Jake Peralta, Charles Boyle/Jake Peralta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Waking Up With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it has been so long since I posted, I've been incredibly busy! I know this isn't great, hopefully now I'm back I can get writing more and improve :)

Charles’ work alarm rang from his phone, startling him awake. He reached over to the night stand, silencing it before turning back to look at Jake. He had his back to Charles, still curled in his usual position of little spoon with the blankets pulled up to his chin, curls messy from their activities the night before and a small smile on his face. 

Pressing himself against Jake’s back again he kissed along his shoulder to his neck. “Jakey, are you awake?” Charles asked, voice just above a whisper. 

Jake mumbled a confirmation as he blinked his eyes open slowly. He turned over to press his face into Charles’ neck, trying to squeeze in a few more moments of peace before the morning rush began. 

“Good morning,” Jake muttered, “whoever invented alarms is evil.”

Charles ran a hand through Jake’s hair as he felt him press a sleepy kiss against his shoulder. “Good morning. Maybe you’ll rethink that statement if we go get a shower together and then I make us some breakfast?” Charles offered. 

Jake pulled his head back to smirk at Charles. “I think I can be convinced.” He leant up to kiss Charles slowly before he flung the bed sheets back, a sudden burst of energy rushing through him as he pulled Charles towards their bathroom. 

After they got out of the shower they set about the rest of their morning routine, sharing the mirror as they brushed their teeth, bumping around each other as they got dressed before heading to the kitchen. Jake jumped up onto the worktop next to where Charles had begun getting ingredients out for their breakfast, hungry eyes following his boyfriends every move. 

“How does pancakes sound?” Charles asked, resting his hands on Jake’s thighs. The loud rumble from Jake's stomach was the reply Charles needed; Jake laughed, the smile that was already present on his face growing to reach his eyes.

When Charles was placing the pancakes on plates for them, Jake hopped of the counter, moving to press himself against Charles’ back, wrapping his arms around his waist. “They smell so good.” He whispered, kissing Charles’ ear. Charles briefly lost focus for a second at the feel of his boyfriend against him, his lips against his ear. Especially when said lips started to move down his jaw to his neck. “Thank you Jakey, but keep this up and the pancakes will be cold and we will be late for work and it’ll be quite obvious why.” He felt Jake smile against his skin before he pulled away. He twisted slightly to lean up and press a quick kiss to Jake’s lips before finishing plating the food. 

They sat in the living room eating breakfast, Jake’s feet stretched out on the coffee table, Charles’ feet on Jake’s lap, chatting about nothing in particular. The domesticity of it all continued through to cleaning up and moving around each other as they pulled on their jackets and shoes ready to leave for work.

Jake grabbed his car keys from the kitchen counter. “Ready to go babe?” He asked Charles, who was walking towards him knotting his tie. He tilted his neck up to smooth his collar, before grinning at Jake. He reached out to pull Jake in by his tie to kiss him. Their lips moved together, tongues meeting at a gentle pace before they pulled away. “Now I am.” Charles smirked. “Smooth.” Jake huffed out a laugh, before they picked up their bags and made their way to the car, fingers interlinked. 

In the car to work that morning, they both thought about how their lives had changed since their relationship began; they had that special someone to share the most simple yet intimate moments of their lives with now. They shared a morning routine; they arrived at work together; they sat next to each other in the morning briefing, in the break room, at Shaw’s, pressed against one another. As Jake pulled the car into a space, they turned to look at each other, grins across their faces telling each other exactly what they were thinking - they had something good, something special, and they would hold onto it forever.


End file.
